Not Applicable
This invention relates to the field of exercise equipment. More particularly, the present invention is drawn towards an exercise machine that uses weights and pulley systems for strength training. By employing weights to provide resistance to a user""s exercise movement, the present invention exercises various muscle groups of the user""s body.
Many weight training devices are used to target a selected group of muscles in athletes. These weight training devices have made modern athletes faster and stronger than their predecessors. It has been realized that strength conditioning of selected muscle groups can greatly enhance an athlete""s performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,344 to Hundley discloses a limb movement exercising and training apparatus. The apparatus is equipped with a weight rack and accompanying plates for providing adjustable resistance. The resistance is controlled to provide a relatively large resistance during a first portion of a limb motion and a relatively small resistance during a second portion of the limb motion.
Athletes are various shapes and sizes. Moreover, limb motion among athletes varies greatly. The Hundley machine is rigid in form and requires a user to follow the designed motion of rotation of the machine. Thus, many users may find that the Hundley machine does not suit their needs for strengthening limb motion.
The present invention is a tube steel constructed machine comprising a standing platform. The platform is covered with indoor/outdoor carpet having two strike lines thereupon. The strike lines indicate left and right handed golf pattern swings. A user points the handhold bar towards these lines while using the machine to parrot a golf swing.
The machine further comprises a stationary frame that includes a vertical member. A sub-frame is connected to the vertical member via a sleeve. Thus, either the vertical member or the sub-frame is sleeved onto the other. The vertical member and the sub-frame are connected together with a hitch pin and bolt for stability.
A swing stabilizer is uniquely designed to control movement of the cable. A handhold bar is connected to one end of a cable. The cable is snaked through an array of pulleys and connected at a second end to a weight selector bar. The weight selector bar is designed to allow a user to quickly vary the resistive effect of the handhold bar.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a machine that accommodates various limb motions from a multitude of users.
It is another object of the invention to provide a machine that can be used to strengthen the torso muscles of a golfer. By strengthening the torso muscles, the golfer can add distance to his drive on a golf course.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a machine that strength trains other muscles essential for playing golf such as wrist and forearm muscles used in gripping a golf club.
It is another object of the invention to provide a machine that can be easily moved and quickly disassembled for storage in a garage or other room having a low ceiling.
The embodiments of the present invention presented hereinafter are merely exemplary of the invention. The present invention may be embodied in various configurations. It is to be understood that the specific structural and functional details disclosed in the following embodiments are not to be interpreted as limiting, rather they are the basis for the claims and are to be used to teach a skilled artisan of the art how to practice the invention.